


What We Deserve

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel to the last scene of 'A Disquiet Follows My Soul'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Deserve

The words she had spoken in the corridor wouldn’t leave him alone for the rest of the day, drew him to her quarters, to her, in the end.

A promise. An invitation. He wasn’t exactly sure what they had been, but he did know that they resonated in his heart, made it long for her, made his body long for her, her touch, her body. They awoke a memory he lived on yet suppressed at the same time. A memory of happier, of carefree times.

Guided by his heart, his feet carried him to her quarters. The hatch was ajar, only a tiny slit opened. Dismissed by many, it was a sign to him: she expected him, welcomed him – something he hadn’t dared hope for a mere day ago. Slowly pushing the door open, he found himself in what seemed to be a different world. Candles illuminated the otherwise dark room, bathed it in a warm light – a stark contrast to the cold, harsh lights of the corridor. He slipped into the quarters and shut the hatch, sealing it to ensure the hated world would stay outside, if only for tonight. Letting the atmosphere envelope him, warm his heart, he scanned the room for the subject of his desire.

“You came,” she stated softly when his eyes met hers.

“How could I not?”

They shared a knowing smile.

Putting the book she had been reading aside, she got up from the bed and walked over to him. Immediately, his arms enfolded her in a tender embrace; his lips found hers, pressing against them in an undemanding manner. This was reassuring, reconnecting, reclaiming but not relearning for nothing had been forgotten. His fingers slipped under her grey sweater in the need to feel skin as he tightened his arms around her small frame. Slowly, the kiss deepened yet still remained a leisurely caress. There was no hurry in his loving her, and his savouringly slow pace suited her fine. After all, this wasn’t about sex. It was about what they deserved, about love, about each other.

As time went by, fingers opened buttons and closers, pushed material aside, bared skin to lips. One by one, their clothes fell away, her headscarf the last piece. Carefully but without hesitation, he slid it off her head, not cringing, not accusing, just accepting and loving. He wanted her, all of her the same way she got, accepted him – with all flaws and imperfections.

Kissing her cheek, neck and shoulder, he steered her toward the rack. A smile on her face, her fingers trailing over his ribs and back, she walked with him, never taking the first step. She had him where she wanted him – here with her, accepting, sharing her wish to live for herself, for him, not for the Quorum, not for the fleet, not for anybody but them. She knew she had pushed it, him, to make him see, but seen he had finally, or he wouldn’t be here like this – naked with her in a rack, his expression showing freedom from responsibility, having shed it with the uniform if not left outside the hatch, kissing her body along imaginary lines, drawing wet paths of love.

Contenting herself with caressing whatever part of him she could reach – head, fingers, arms – she let him have his way with her, well aware that he needed this time of almost meditation to banish the last thoughts of death, radioactive Earth, demanding civilians and cylons from his mind, to connect with her on a deeper level, to balance himself, and it wasn’t a hardship. Her body sung under his ministrations, having gone without loving attention for far too long.

For the first time in a while, the smile refused to leave his lips, her humming and little sighs infectious with joy.

Along with hers, his body relaxed despite the arousal which flooded through his veins as it always did when he was near her naked skin. However, this was not reason to hurry; they had all night, and although sleep was on the agenda as a concession to their age, it was the last thing on his mind. There were better ways of spending time with her than that. Sleep he could, should she really leave him behind in the land of the living, especially since he was sure that there would be nothing else he would wanted to do then.

Focusing his oral attention on the apex of her legs, he fondled her with his tongue and lips, sending trembles of bliss through her body. The dreamy expression that greeted him when he came face to face with her would stay with him for all eternity as a guiding, a warming flame of happiness.

Their lips were joined in an endearing kiss as he slid into her with the same tenderness he had bestowed upon her ever since he had entered the room this evening. In languid unison, they rocked, their souls, not their bodies, ruling the rhythm.

Time and space lost their significance as they came together in the soft light and tranquillity of their steely cocoon. Leave it to Saul, though, to burst the bubble, to interrupt such a precious moment. She glared at him, rolled her eyes, but handed him the phone wordlessly nonetheless.

From the start, she had known that their solitude wouldn’t end on their terms, that reality would catch up with them sooner than they would like it to. But she was determined to fight for it, this time of theirs, so she took the receiver from him, not met by resistance, and forced the world back outside, hopefully for the remainder of the night.

 

= End =


End file.
